Shinigami: The Flash Forward Effect
by Keynn
Summary: It's a whole new time period, and a whole new threat. Some new will join, a lot have left. Everything is different, and now there's this problem. . . how can Soul Society rage a war against the mortal? - Accepting OCs -
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - For This Chapter and all future chapters - Any and all OCs used in the fanfiction not belonging specifically to the author will be credited at the end of each chapter. The author also does not claim ownership to the ideas or characters of the franchise BLEACH, all things written below are purely the result of having too much time on one's hands, and liking a series a little too much.**

**Read this first! :D **Alright, I really wanted to try this out, but I'm not entirely sure how it'll work, so bare with me. I had this idea that we go forward a couple hundred years, Soul Society is a completely different place, with new taichous, new fukutaichous, new shinigami, new characters in general. _YOUR_ characters. If you've been thinking up an OC for awhile and haven't had anywhere to let him/her loose then I invite you to join in on this story. I'll accept any OC of any race provided you give me the character reference sheet in a comment (include basic info/ what they look like/ specialties/ zanpakutos/ bio/ all that stuff). They can be a captain, a lieutenant or anything in between (except for captain of the ninth, I've decided to keep Hisagi in this fic) I'll take seats in order so it's really first come first serve if your OC is an officer. I'll warn you that your character will be in use for the duration of this fic unless you ask me to stop using them sometime between. I will not, however, be able to write your character out once I've put them in, if I'm not writing them right, tell me. They're your characters, I want to portray them as you see fit. So tell away! I'll need at least one new character before I start the next chapter. . . I really hope this will be as exciting as I think it could be, and ask if you have any questions. . . Aside from that, enjoy chapter one!

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami: The Flash Forward Effect<strong>

an OC-centric Fanfiction

He seemed to remember most clearly that the day he was accepted into the ninth division it was raining pretty heavily. Not that he particularly minded, because Soto Itzal was a fan of most any weather circumstance that kept the season from feeling like summer. He hated heat was all there was to it, and rain seemed to somehow fit at the time. He remembered.

The ninth, imposing and large and in the turmoil of situating seated officers had been desperate for new members to replace those being promoted, Itzal didn't exactly fit the bill, being weak, new and unexperienced with his zanpakuto, (It still wouldn't tell him it's name) was taken in mostly because Hisagi taichou was around, and where the other members said hell no, and buzz off. Hisagi taichou said otherwise, which lead to this, thought Itzal, sweeping dirt off the run-around porch of the ninth division five years later. In two one hundred years of living, Itzal never thought he'd make it to the ninth. It didn't matter. The day he'd visited it'd been pouring down, and he stepped under the roof for shelter, he didn't have anywhere else to go at the moment, his duties were done, and he'd only happened upon Hisagi taichou, who was holding a zanpakuto training session with one of his unranked members.

_"__You, __join __in!__" _

And Itzal did. Hisagi taichou apparently hadn't realize that he wasn't a member of the ninth at the time, and Itzal had no desire to tell otherwise, so drawing his own unnamed zanpakuto, he leapt in the fight. Both Hisagi and the unseated officer had released their shikai, and maybe if Itzal had been smart enough to realize that, he wouldn't have gotten knocked to the side quiet as quickly as he did, or been forced to resort to kido with such lacking swordsmanship. Regardless, it got Hisagi's attention, and the paperwork for a transfer came quickly afterwards. Hisagi taichou told him later that he was accepted on the grounds of great kido skills, and so he'd have to improve in all aspects as the ninth was an honored division, with few flaws in ability. . . but then that was only partially true as unseated officers from any division were more or less equal in skill and were disposable at best in Soul Society, and Itzal knew that what little interest his kido had piqued in his taichou would be gone quickly if he didn't prove that he was good for _something._ So far, it wasn't looking good.

"Move it ass-wipe!" Itzal was shoved to the side and out of his reflection as the 8th seat ran by, a large man with no attractive features (including personality) Itzal was no more willing to learn his name than he was for Itzal. Which in all honesty was fine. Itzal wasn't there for anyone else but Hisagi taichou, Muguruma taichou, and Kuna fukutaichou. Idols were hard to come by, and Itzal had found all of his in the ninth. Ranked seat or not, Itzal was a division member to the same division as three of the most amazing shinigami in history. And he was proud. Screw the 8th seat.

"What the hell?" He yelled back, throwing his broom at the back of the man's head, hitting it square on. "Learn some manners you meat head!" With a bounce the broom hit the ground, and a second later a flare of reiatsu had Itzal bracing his legs. 8th seat should be weaker, he thought bitterly, but this was the ninth, and to expect less would have been foolish.

"You'll watch what you say to me sweeper boy, don't forget who your superiors are!" He began to draw his zanpakuto, and Itzal's was reaching for his own, when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Another day." Hisagi stated, giving each of them a small glare. "Now is not the time." He walked past Itzal, motioning for the 8th seat to follow him. "In states of emergency seated officers should help the squad, not encourage fights." He told the man. Something was wrong with Hisagi taichou. He was always honorable, always diligent. . . except when it came to the human instrument call a guitar, there was no telling what he'd do then. . . but just now, Itzal thought he looked far more contemplative, like something was eating at him. Which was not something the taichou usually expressed, not something he'd particularly had to express for that matter. Hundreds of years had past since the last major war in soul society after all. . . Before he could ask about it though, the two members had shunpoed off. Itzal gapped, partly because he didn't know that soul society was in an emergency, mostly because both officers had left in the direction of the first. If the emergency was so great that they had taken to letting any seat officer attend the meeting for it, that was more than enough to get Itzal interested. Contemplating briefly about the consequence, Itzal decided it'd be worth it if he got to eavesdrop a bit. . . besides, he'd gotten really good at it. He grinned, picking up the discarded broom and hiding it behind the barracks before shunpoing off himself.

Name: Itzal Soto

Race: Shinigami

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Blue

Blood Type: O+


	2. Chapter 2

I promise this chapter is longer than it looks. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami: The Flash Forward Effect - Chapter 2<strong>

_An OC-Centric Fanfiction_

Itzal came to a stop at the third squad's barracks, hearing an unfamiliar footfall he mashed himself to a wall in an ally leading closer to the first. He noted idly that the figure approaching was the first person he'd seen or heard since leaving the ninth. Soul Society was unusually empty. . . Itzal was reluctant to believe that this may have been a result of the newly discovered crisis. It was not an unknown fact that shinigami were generally a more pompous group of individuals. High moral after the war so long ago had filled many of the older members with arrogance far surpassing that which they should have been allowed to display. Very few of the remaining original shinigami from that time were around, and those who were, were not key factors in the war, but rather shinigami instructed to stay in Soul Society while most of the officers had gone to fight.

A war such as the one fought against Aizen and the two wars that followed his downfall had had many taichous and fukutaichous alike abandoning their posts in favor of peace, those who hadn't left were immediately promoted to the nonexistent zero division . . . which Itzal was not suppose to know about, and would likely be killed over for possession of such information. He only came to know about it through overhearing his taichou deny the offer of promotion, an unheard of thing to do he'd learned rather quickly throughout the conversation that took place the week after his transfer, and Itzal had been brought to his knees outside his taichou's office when the division zero officer instructed to give the promotion had had a flare of reiatsu at the answer. He had literally been suffocating. Hisagi taichou had stopped the person however, informing him with what appeared to be a smile in his voice that a release of such reiatsu would hurt his subordinates. The pressure stopped immediately and Itzal heard an awkward chuckle and apology.

Later, Itzal would come to find out that the man his captain had talked to was the previous fukutaichou of the sixth division; Abarai Renji, and that it was through him that Hisagi taichou was granted permission to deny the promotion. All matters were handled under secrecy, but Itzal was curious and had stayed in the shadows around the ninth to keep updated on the situation. From then, mad scrambles had been made by the Central 46 to fill spots again, and had anyone wanted to attack Soul Society at the time, they most likely would have won. Itzal certainly didn't envy the officers of the past. He'd have left, too if he had to live through something like that. . . although, with the huge flux in spiritual pressure now residing in Karukura Town with all the new spiritually inclined individuals currently living there, Itzal far preferred living in place where hollows were not a constant worry. They should have known better than to all go to the same place. Itzal grinned from his hiding spot at the thought, for a group of powerful, intelligent death gods, that was a really stupid idea. He did not envy that town.

With that last thought Itzal turned back to the present situation, relaxing back into the wall and listening for any other foot steps he nodded, it sounded like whoever had been around was gone now. Smiling, Itzal took a glance around the side of the building, and nearly feel backwards in surprise.

"Hi Itzal." A girl smiled down at him. Itzal blinked as the girl held out her hand to help him back to his feet. Begrudgingly, he accepted, latching on and allowing her to pull him. He sighed to mask his shock at being caught off guard.

"Emi-chan," He greeted, brushing off the dust of his black uniform, he looked around, suddenly confused. "Where did you come from?" A look of skepticism followed. Fourth seat Kazuko Emi of the twelfth division shared Itzal's keen ability of exploration and bad habit of curiosity, and tended to pop up every once in awhile searching for answers to questions they both found themselves asking, he shouldn't have been surprised to see her here, but she'd always caught him off guard that way. Emi waved her hand in a dismissive manner and flashed him a smile.

"Oh, you know_ around._" She stated, as if the answer was sufficient. For as nice a person as Emi was, and she _was_ nice, she sure had the twelfth division unofficial motto of 'the more vague an answer, the better' down to a point. Itzal bent down to stare at the sapphire-eyed girl properly and her retaliation was her smiling back and poking him in the forehead to get him back to full height. "You know," her grin grew slightly "I could be asking _you _that same thing Itzal, all unseated officers are suppose to be in their barracks right now under official order. Did Hisagi taichou tell you to come out?"

"Ah," Itzal looked up, running a hand over the top of his head, working to smooth down the black hair and succeeding in doing so with all of it but a spiky portion at his forehead. It was a nervous habit of his and he hoped she wouldn't notice as he contemplating lying to Emi. The tan girl was as observant as they got, but she was also naive and inclined to believe that Hisagi taichou had asked him on an errand if he choose to tell her so. . . As a friend though, he couldn't just lie like that, so with a sigh of defeat he glance back down at her. "Not exactly." He admitted. Emi stared at him for a moment and then grinned, laughing lightly.

"Your secret's safe with me then." She stated, making an X with her pointer finger over her heart and then winked. "I'd chat longer, but I have to go get Ansatsu taichou before the officer meeting starts, Soutaichou's orders." She grinned, looking off to the direction of the second division. "I'd say go back to your barracks until the hold has been released, but-" And she stopped then, looking at him meaningfully out of the corner of her eyes, her spiky purple hair rustled in the wind, not quite long enough to be blown by it and she grinned "I hear that behind the first division, sitting in that huge tree that's just even with the second floor there's some poor cat stuck. I'd hate for it to mew the whole time through the meeting. . . the other officer would get mad at me if I left to go save it while they were talking. . . and now that I think about it, the window will be open on account of the heat, so the mewing would be even louder. Very distracting. . ." She drifted off. "Well anyways, I'll see you around Itzal!" She gave a wave and another lighthearted smile before shunpoing off. Itzal laughed, rubbing his neck.

"Looks like I'm off to rescue a cat. . ."

**O.o.O.o.O**

"Now?" Ansatsu Roku questioned, sitting straight on his podium in the second division's taichou quarters.

"Yes Ansatsu taichou," Emi stated, smiling kindly and the dark haired taichou. "The soutaichou says it's of the utmost urgency. All officers including any seated subordinates you have." Ansatsu's steel colored eyes stared forward for a moment.

"Do you know what the meeting is being called to discuss?" He asked finally, regarding Emi with a passiveness that matched his quiet personality. She shook her head.

"Only that something has gone totally awry in the living world." Emi stated, going off the little information she'd obtained snooping through her own division. The recent samples she'd been studying, and the off-limits samples she'd tried to sneak a glimpse at as her fukutaichou worked, all she had been able to see was a label that read clearly: 'Living world specimen' a day later the vial containing the specimen had exploded and the specimen had been exterminated.

Ansatsu stiffened. The world of the living? He stopped, looked at Emi and stood. Matters regarding the world of the living had never been issues of concern in his time as a taichou, and were usually discussed through paperwork that was handed out as an update after a shinigami returned from patrol. If the news had the Gotei 13 rallying, then something must have truly been amiss. At full height the second division taichou was lean and tall, towering over Emi. He retrieved his zanpakuto from the corner of the quarters and strapped it around his leg.

"I see." He stated, "let's go then." Emi nodded rising from her own position at the door where she'd been addressing him and they both headed out.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Outside the second's captain's quarters Itzal sighed, releasing the kido spell he'd been using to hide his presence. What the hell was going on exactly?

* * *

><p><em>Roku Ansatsu © Raimaru13 <em>

_ Emi Kazuko © Death's Brain_

_I got two OC's in the first chapter, which was far better than I had been expecting. . . honestly, I didn't think anyone was going to even review ^^; so thank you, you two! Tell me how I did with your characters and if you'd like me to add or take out characteristics in the future._

_As for everyone else, if you'd like me to add your OC into this fic **please send review with their bio/ zanpakuto (if they have one)/ Race/ position/ features/ skills/ etc.! **and I'll add them in._

_Also, I'd be really grateful if people would tell me where the mistakes are and how to correct them. This is my first real multi-chapter story. I'm not accustomed to this new type of writing, so I'll try my best, but I also don't expect it to adhere to the standards of my one-shots. This is purely for everyone's entertainment (and my own amusement.)_


	3. Chapter 3

Notes as you read: I've decided to keep Yamamoto as the first division's taichou, and Hisagi is the taichou of the ninth division.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami: The Flash Forward Effect - Chapter 3<strong>

_An OC-Centric Fanfiction_

_:Earlier in the Day:_

For the first time in several days Itou Satomi did not wake up to the beep of the Hollow detector function on her mobile. . . but rather to the ringer of the phone's second, and intentionally primary, function.

Groaning, she flipped over on the park bench which had served as her bed the past night and answered the thing, flipping it open a little more harshly than absolutely necessary in her less-than awake state and getting out a sleep-husked "Hello?"

"Itou-fukutaichou of division four?" A voice sounded over the speaker. Satomi shot up and the greeting, trying to regain her footing as an officer.

"Speaking." She responded, flicking a little dust off the pants of her gigai. "To whom am I speaking with though?" She asked.

"A first division member ma'am, with words from Yamamoto-fukutaichou." The man on the other end stated. Satomi was not so oblivious that she missed the man's withholding his name, but willing to overlook the disrespect that the action implied for the moment, considering his words more important than his improper address. And of course he was first division. Most members of that division were as severe as this one sounded. . .well perhaps everyone except for the fukutaichou he was speaking of. Yamamoto Yumi was as flimsy as personality allowed in the first division. . . not to say that she wasn't an excellent fukutaichou, just that for someone of the first, Satomi had heard of times before (and no doubt would hear in times to come) where she'd directly disobeyed Central 46 orders in favor of what the rest of Soul Society knew to be the better course of action. It was not unheard of for Yamamoto-soutaichou to intervene where his adoptive daughter was involved, it was also not unheard of for disputes to break out among the two. _Conflict of interests,_ Satomi figured.

Satomi rubbed her arm as she thought about the man's words. What could the first division fukutaichou be calling her about? They weren't exactly familiar with one another. . .

"Eh?" Satomi finally responded, remembering that the man was still waiting for a response. The man made a sound of exasperation as if holding this conversation with her was tiresome. She'd expected as much naturally. Her reputation wasn't exactly on the basis where she was known to be an attentive officer herself. On more than one occasion she'd been referred to as languor by her own taichou. Always in joking though, as she got work done effectively, and because it was equally within her taichou's nature to make jokes like that. . . Actually, if she thought about it now, she probably acquired most of her bad habits _from _her taichou. She made a 'tsk' sound under her breath at the revelation. For the medic division, and despite their more than exceptional skills and work ethic, Satomi thought that maybe they worried the Gotei 13 when in times of hardship with their two top officers possessing personalities like they did, and being in charge of the division that they were. Still, she grinned, Mu-taichou was not a man to be taken lightly. There was so much more to him then what he showed on a day-to-day basis. . .

"_Itou-fukutaichou!_" The first division man said harshly over the phone. Satomi's eyebrows furrowed. _Oh right_, he was still on the phone. Satomi was about to respond but stopped, mouth already opening, and frowned as the man's tone registered in her brain. She may be a newly promoted fukutaichou, but she still held the title. A little leeway she was willing to allow, as she'd granted with regards to his name, and his apparent exasperation, but she wouldn't tolerate being spoken to like she was inferior to him.

"Need I remind you that I am in a higher position then you, nameless first division member?" She replied back, her voice airy with disinterest. She picked at her tooth and stood, pressing the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she retrieved her shoes from under the bench. Perhaps she should start thinking less when conversing. Over analyzing was what she was good at, and was part of the reason she had earned her current title, but it also lead to zoning-out which was mistake often for a lack of attentiveness. . . Quickly disregarding the thought she brought her attention back down. "Well?" She asked again. The man on the other side of the phone sucked in a breath at the sting of words, but relented with his next comment, responding in more of an appropriate manner.

"Yamamoto-fukutaichou has requested your return from the world of the living." He stated. Satomi stiffened.

"I haven't finished my mission yet." She stated, becoming more serious herself. And it was true. She hadn't.

**O.o.O.o.O**

"You're calling her back?" The taichou of the fourth asked, leaning back against the side of his division's hospital. His eyelids were only partially open and his voice held a kind of airiness to it that lead fukutaichou Yamamoto Yumi to believe he'd probably been asleep before she stepped foot in to the fourth.

Mu Kevin, fourth division taichou, was a giant of a man (or would-be man, as his actual appearance left him looking slightly under twenty) standing nearly a half foot taller than seven feet. The result of his height had him sprawled half up the side of the hospital, and several feet long on the grass around it. Yumi picked her way through his sprawled legs and flopped herself down across from him, waving her hand in the air, with a slight annoyance at what she was about to discuss.

"Not quite my orders. . ." She stated. "You know how Yamamoto-taichou is. His demand is _law" _She grunted, and then, reconsidering her words, added: "_. . ._ more or less." She cast her violet orbs to the first division in the distance. This was _not_ how she had planned on spending the day. There were better things to occupy her time with. More exciting, _fun_ things. Perhaps if oto-san weren't such a stick in the mud she could sneak out of the officer's meeting later on. . .

Kevin laughed, sitting up a little and adjusting the goggles over his black hair. The smile that followed the action was good-natured and light hearted.

"Ah. . . it's whatever." He stated dismissively. "If the old guy wants Satomi back for this meeting it must be important right? She'll get over it." With that he raised his hand to shoo Yumi off, readjusting himself onto the wall and closing his eyes so that Yumi could no longer see the soft brown they possessed. She let out a chuckle in the form of a sigh, and stood.

"Alright, you're so easy going about things. I can't decided if it's annoying or helpful." Yumi laughed, Kevin chuckled behind her but didn't both opening his eyes again, and Yumi took that as a sign to head off. "Don't forget about the meeting." She stated, "Yamamoto-taichou will have my ass if someone skips out."

"Yamamoto_-taichou_," Kevin stated. "So formal Yamamoto-_fukutaichou_. . . why not 'papa' or 'daddy'" he began to laugh. Yumi shot him a look and then laughed herself.

"Shut-up." She stated, and with a step and a brief lift of teal hair by the wind she was gone, leaving Kevin thinking under the mask of closed eyes.

**.o.O.o.O.o.**

Yumi tried to hurry through telling the rest of the division taichous about the meeting, not wanting to spend much more time on the task. It wasn't that it was a hassle, per-say, just that the news was putting people in a dower mood. . . no one wanted to hear that something was amiss amongst the worlds, and Yumi enjoyed a fun environment. This was ruining a perfectly good day for her.

* * *

><p><em>Roku Ansatsu © Raimaru13 <em>

_ Emi Kazuko © Death's Brain_

_Kevin Mu © raging akuma d_

_Yamamoto Yumi © TheBigPumkin_

_Michiko Wakahisa © Mareo and Anime_

_Itou Satomi © Ally C_

* * *

><p><em>So many OCs this is making me happy! :D Michiko will appear soon, believe it or not I am developing a plot here, and as this chapter also introduced so many characters I didn't want to force too many in. She'll probably come up in the next chapter. . .Tell me how I did with your characters! <em>

_As for everyone else, if you'd like me to add your OC into this fic **please send a review with their bio/ zanpakuto (if they have one)/ Race/ position/ features/ skills/ etc.! **and I'll add them in._

_As far as actual author's notes go: chapters wont usually come out as quickly as these ones have been, and they will get longer in the next two or three chapters, so keep an eye out, and any corrections are well appreciated. I'm the absolute worst about rereading. . . ^^; So that's it._

_As a last note to anyone who's intrested; I've been having a lot of fun with this story, so I made some art for it:_

_http:/ Rocket-Out . deviantart . com / art / Flash-Forward-265673136 (Just remove the spaces) _


End file.
